


You kept me from falling apart; just like I did for you

by lone_traveler



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Multi, Neglect, abusive household
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 13:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19274398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lone_traveler/pseuds/lone_traveler
Summary: Audrey and Ben were best friends. They’ve been friends since they were kids and they’ve help each other through so much. They were each other’s other half; two kids too broken for this world that has so many expectations for them, both stitched back together by each other’s hands. Through the years, they spent every moment they could together and never expected that something could ever separate them.Well, they were wrong.ORA story from Audrey's POV about her relationship with Ben (and others.)





	You kept me from falling apart; just like I did for you

**Author's Note:**

> Quick Disclaimer: I haven't read the books yet, so expect things to be different. Also, I'm going to be applying my own Headcanons, so some characters might be OOC.
> 
> Warnings: Mentions of an abusive and neglectful household

#  i found you in your safe space, and you let me stay 

 

She can’t even remember the first time they met; they were so young. If she tracks history, she can probably give a reasonable estimate of when it was; the history books captured the moment of Prince Benjamin Florian Rosier’s christening to exact perfection. What he was wearing, who performed it, what gifts were given by the most powerful faeries, who smiled and who frowned, _who_ was in attendance; everything was recorded. 

That is how Audrey knows that _that_ was the first time she was in the presence of Ben, even though they never truly _met_ that night, and that neither of them could remember it. Ben was only a week old at that point (a perfect September baby; born when the trees were filled with their brightest and most beautiful colours), and Audrey was only 5 months old (born in the rainy season of April; however, on her day of birth the sun peeked through and shined at its brightest.)

So, if she was considering this in relation to _technicalities_ , she and Ben met at that christening. Maybe when her father held her, while his father held him, while they talked. Or maybe when her mother and his mother went outside together to calm her and Ben down and stop them from crying their eyes out. Either way, they first met that night. But none of that feels _right_ , even if it is _technically_ true.

So, _no_. That is not the first time they _met_.

Audrey thinks that the first time they met, that she can vividly remember, is when they were both 6. All the female representatives of the royal families of Auradon decided it would be good to arrange a playdate for all of their children. They believed it would ‘create bonds and help prepare them for the future when they would work together to govern Auradon to its finest.’ Audrey thinks that _that_ idea was ridiculous considering they were all _6 or 7 years old_ and didn’t even understand what the significance of the word ‘governance’ even meant, but whatever.

Either way, they truly _met_ that day.

 

* * *

 

The royal gardens at Queen Belle and King Adam’s castle was prepared for the get-together. The royal women were sat at the pavilion, located in the middle of the garden, drinking tea while their children were playing. The children were screeching and screaming; chasing each other and playing imaginary games that they thought were ‘fun.’ The women, drinking tea and gossiping, ignored them for the most part; besides the occasional glances to make sure their children weren’t hurt. 

Every other royal kid’s mother was there, besides _Audrey’s_. Instead, it was her grandmother, sitting and talking and _ignoring Audrey’s attempts to get her attention_. Audrey tried to get her attention for over _30 minutes_ to no avail. 

She eventually gave up and ran towards the edge of the garden to hide behind the rose bushes. She just wanted to get the noises to _stop_. The screams of the children and the clinking of the teacups against the plates were _too much_. It reminded her of how _mommy and daddy would yell, and then things were thrown and broken, and the sound of ---_

Her thoughts were cut off when she rounded the corner of the rose bushes, and she tripped on something, landing on her hands and knees. 

Turning around, she spotted a boy sitting on the ground, behind the bushes, with his legs stretched out in front of him. She realized she must have tripped over them when coming around the u-shaped bush and was about to open her mouth to tell him off when she saw the look in his eyes. There was fear and shock in his eyes. He obviously didn’t mean to do it. 

She blinked and looked at him again, and that’s when she realized that this _boy_ was actually Prince Benjamin Florian Rosier. However, despite his high status, he didn’t look like a prince. He looked so scared that it felt like Audrey was looking at a small, broken animal instead of a prince. 

She didn’t _like_ that look. It reminded her of how she looked when things went wrong at home, and mommy and daddy were mean to each other. 

She closed her eyes and breathed. When she opened them, she looked at him again and flashed him a smile. When he realized she wasn’t going to yell at him, the fear in his eyes disappeared and was replaced with guilt. 

Before she could even blink, Ben rushed over to her and started apologizing loudly in her ears. She winced, and Ben noticed. He paused and then continued his apologies with a noticeably calmer and quieter tone. She appreciated that. 

After a few moments, Ben quieted down. He sat staring at his feet; Audrey looked at him and studied his actions. He seemed to sink into himself like he wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole. She didn’t think that someone like him would be shy. She always imagined him to be confident and brave, and a hero ready to fight off the dragon. Everyone always talked _about_ him like that, but Audrey started to realize that maybe not enough people talked _to_ him. 

Looking around, she realized that behind these rose bushes, the world seemed to be on pause. They were shielded entirely on three of the four sides, and she felt safe. The loud noises were hardly noticeable, and everything seemed to be at peace here. Looking over at Ben, she could see that despite his shy state, he appeared at rest in this place. She figured that this must be where he goes to avoid people; just like how she hides in the horse stables when her home gets too loud.

Cautiously she moves closer to Ben, eyeing his reaction. At first, he seems hesitant; after a few moments, he relaxes again. He must not see her as a threat. It’s quiet for a few moments until Audrey hears a soft voice, from Ben, ask who she is. The conversation starts from there, and it slowly proceeds until they both felt like they could’ve been best friends for years instead of a few minutes. 

Time wasn’t anything either of them understood at this moment; they felt like they have been talking for hours, but neither of them wanted to stop. They were both being so honest to each other, and it felt like if they stopped talking, then they would never have this chance to speak ever again. However, they eventually got so tired that they curled up together and ended up falling asleep in the mid-afternoon sun.

And that’s how Queen Belle and Audrey’s grandmother found them. Both children cuddled up together, both looking so happy and safe. It hurt the two queens to separate the two children and make them say goodbye. However, before either child could complain, the two adults assured them that they’d let them see each other sometime soon. 

And that’s how Audrey and Ben separated after the first time they met; with promises that they’d see each other again in the near future and that they’re each other’s new and forever best friend.

 

* * *

 

True to that promise, the two of them stayed best friends for _years_. Audrey thinks back to that moment behind the rose bushes often. 

In the years that followed, they were as thick as thieves. They told each other everything. They were each other’s other half; two kids too broken for this world that has so many expectations for them, both stitched back together by each other’s hands. Through the next few years, they spent every moment they could together.

 

* * *

 

Sleepovers were a common thing between them, and they were always held at Ben’s home (never Audrey’s house because her family didn’t know how to get along for even one night.) Mrs. Potts would always either set up the movie room for them or set up a tent outside if it was nice out. Hot chocolate and macarons were always set up for them to enjoy, and calm music was always playing from a portable speaker. (It was never either of their parent’s themes, they didn’t need reminders of their lives and expectations.) 

Mrs. Potts always seemed to know what either of them needed. Whenever they had an exceptionally rough day, she’d always make sure to leave out 2 slices of cake for each of them. (Audrey thinks she was a better guardian then either of her parents or grandparents, and Ben agreed. They both secretly have been calling her Mama Potts for years.)

At these sleepovers, they use to stay up for hours until they finally got knocked out at sunrise. These moments at night, where everyone else was asleep, were Audrey’s favourites. She and Ben would talk about anything they could think of. It was their safe space, and it was the only moment they could both be honest with themselves.

Ben would talk about how his parents would never be around, feeling more like they were ghosts instead of humans. He understood that they were busy running the country, but he didn’t know why they couldn’t even take one minute out of their lives to kiss him before bed. He also didn’t understand why they’d get mad when he didn’t reach their expectations and understand something because he was a _kid_ , and they _never taught him anything about what they were asking anyway_.

Audrey would stare into his eyes and tell him she _understood_ because despite her family wanting her to be perfect, they never taught her anything either. Instead, they always shipped her off to her godparents’ home where she’d learn how to grow plants, take care of animals, volunteer in the village, and be an _ordinary civilian_. Then when she’d return home; her family would be mad that she wasn’t princess-like and put her through rigorous training till she was proper again. After a few weeks, they’d send her back, and the cycle would begin again. So, Audrey _understood_ how a family could never be there for you, but still expect so much from you. 

Another thing is that Ben would talk about his nightmares; about how he’d see a tall woman lean down and speak to him in a language he didn’t understand. She’d tap him on the nose with her finger and _pain_ would rush through his system. He’d watch as fur sprouted across his body and cried out as his bones broke. He’d wake up crying, but no one was ever around to comfort him. 

Audrey would always sit by him while he retold these nightmares to her, clutching his hands and feeding him macarons. She understood this too. Her nightmares were of screams and vases being broken. Chaos was around her as her parents fought, and her grandparents complained. In her nightmares, she was hiding in the corner of the dining room, and a tall, horned woman would approach her. The woman would extend her hand and promise to take her away from this place. Audrey would always agree and be swept away by this stranger and put into a _never-ending dream_. Just like Ben, she’d wake up screaming with no one around to comfort her.

They were both so _broken_ , it was funny to see the headlines on the news saying they were so perfect. So much was expected of them, and they both hated it all. They wanted to be free and have fun. Audrey knew she was lucky, whenever she was at her godparents’ house, she was allowed this freedom. Ben, however, never got this. He was always cooped up inside the castle with tutors, and Audrey is disappointed she can never bring him with her.

In their wildest imaginations, they imagine running away together. No responsibilities, no expectations, nothing; they weren’t royalty in their dreams, they were normal. 

Audrey would say how they’d run off to her godparents’ house and hide in the woods. Living their life in the place that no royal member wanted their children to be. Her godparents lived in a village at the edge of the Auradon border, no longer living near her castle in Auroria. They moved after the magic law got put into place; the village was the illegal epicenter of magic. Anyone magical lived there; it was chaos and filled with crime, but she loved it. It felt more like home then Auroria ever did. 

(Ben would tease that the only reason she wants to go there is that a certain light-blue clad faerie, who also lived with Audrey’s godparents because her mom couldn’t afford to raise her, was Audrey’s favourite person in the world. Audrey would always push him and deny this; they were friends, but not as close as her and Ben. She never understood the smile he would give her when he said this, though.)

As they lay together under the blankets, Audrey couldn’t have imagined not meeting Ben. As far as friends went, he was the best. He was always there for her, and she was always there for him. She thought nothing could ever change how they were with each other. However, as they grew older, and went from private tutors to a private middle school, that’s when things started to change.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was my first story. I have a lot of ideas about what goes on in the United States of Auradon. So, I hope you enjoyed this. (Also, I'm unsure if I'll ever finish this. So, sorry in advance if it never gets finished.)
> 
> Also, yes. The 'light-blue clad faerie' is referring to Jane. 
> 
> Also, I'm going to be applying my own Headcanons, so some characters might be OOC. (For example, Audrey, Ben, and Jane.)
> 
> For example, I've thought always that there was more to the magic law and that there must be a whole community that feels like they've been discriminated against and have tried to rebel. This resulted in them all moving and creating their own town/village filled with magical beings. The Royals saw this and flooded the town with a heavy police presence, causing it to be the roughest part of Auradon (with much police violence and crime.) I feel like Audrey's parents, and grandparents, don't know how to raise a small child (since Audrey's grandparents never even raised Aurora), and so they just send Audrey to live with her godparents (the 3 good faeries) since they're the ones who raised Aurora and they trust them to protect Audrey.
> 
> I also theorized that since the magical community rebelled, the Royals added more clauses to the law which stated that magical civilians can only be paid the maximum of half of the regular minimum wage. This would cause Fairy godmother, despite being a high member of society, to not be paid enough to raise Jane (plus the royals tend to rely on FG so much that she doesn't have any time to raise Jane). That's why Jane lives with the 3 good faeries (her 'aunts') because they don't care about the magic laws and use magic whenever they want for things they need. Thus, they can raise Jane no problem. (They also have the time to raise her.)


End file.
